lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Broadway Calls
Broadway Calls is a punk rock band from Rainier, Oregon. The band has released two records and toured the United States and Canada extensively and often. More recently the band has completed tours in Europe. Broadway Calls have toured with such bands as Alkaline Trio, The Gaslight Anthem, Rancid, The Bouncing Souls, and Bad Religion. The Beginning (2005 - 2006) Broadway Calls formed in the winter of 2005/2006, with Ty Vaughn (Guitar/Vocals), Matt Koenig (Bass/Vocals) Robert Baird (Guitar) and Josh Baird (Drums). The band was built on the solid foundation of Josh, Robert, and Ty's decade long history of making music together. Their previous band Countdown To Life was signed to New Age Records (Strife, Countervail, Lifetime). After playing one hometown show, Broadway Calls took a sink-or-swim approach and headed straight out on tour with label-mate Daggermouth. The tour was a great success and Broadway Calls made a name for themselves in the hardcore community. In late 2005, the band released its debut EP, Call the Medic, on the State of Mind labelBroadway Calls beginning. Self Titled Album (2007 - 2008) Still signed to State of Mind Records in the US, and expanding their distribution potential by signing to Smallman Records in CanadaBroadway Calls sign to Smallman RecordsBroadway Calls sign to Smallman Records, Broadway Calls released their debut full length, titled 'Oregon' and produced by Willie Samuels of Green Day’s production team at Pittsburgh’s Nu-Tone studios. Broadway Calls was released on July 10, 2007. The band then went on another full US tour and played shows with bands such as Crime In Stereo, I Am The Avalanche, The Smoking Popes, The Draft, Avail, This Is Hell, Set It Straight, Ruiner, Dead Hearts, Counting the Days, Future Primitive, and Final Fight. Within a year of their debut albums release, the band had been signed by Adeline Records, whose owners include Billie Joe Armstrong, lead singer of Green Day. The band's self titled debut album was then re-released on March 18, 2008. At the start of 2008, the band went on tour, playing with Ruiner. The tour started on the West Coast and ended up at Tennessee. Half way through the tour, Robbert Baird left the band to help support his new baby daughter. This tour was followed by a tour in February 2008 over the western half of the U.S with bands like West 44 and Shook Ones. In early March 2008, the band went to Redding to shoot their first music video for their album's first single, "Call It Off". The band performed subsequent shows during March 2008 with bands including Dead To Me, Teenage Bottlerocket, West 44, Over Stars and Gutters, Off With Their Heads, our first SXSW, and Bad Religion. During April 2008, the band performed at Bamboozle Left, the annual two-day music festival held in California on April 5 with bands such as Jimmy Eat World, Alkaline Trio and Hot Water Music. Shortly after the re-release of the album, in May 2008 the band played its first gig in England at the Give It A Name Festival 2008, on the Second Stage on Saturday 10 May 2008 at Earl's Court in London. They were the first band to perform that day and did so in front of 5,000 people. This was followed by performing the day after in Sheffield. Following this festival, the band went on a UK tour in support of Cobra Starship and All Time Low. June 2008 started with three shows on the west coast of the U.S. with Alkaline Trio and then Warped Tour 2008 on the Hurley Stage. During the middle of the Warped Tour, the band released a split 7-inch with Teenage Bottlerocket on Adeline Records on July 15, 2008. This release was available in five different colour schemesBroadway Calls Split with Teenage Bottlerocket pressing info. During a break following Warped Tour, the band shot a music video for the second single from their debut album, "Back To Oregon". The band returned to performing, coming back in September 2008 to play some shows with the Canadian band The Flatliners. Following those performances, the band began on a tour in October 2008 with the Polar Bear Club, and other bands such as Crime In Stereo, The Swellers, and Smartbomb. The band finished out the year by playing their final show in L.A, opening for The Gaslight Anthem and Alkaline Trio. (Above Information under "Self-titled" section as per Blog by TY (Band member) on bands official myspace - http://blogs.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=blog.view&friendId=42704517&blogId=453544195) Broadway Calls blog regarding 2008 activities Good Views, Bad News (2009 - Present) Following the conclusion of their touring in 2008, the band went back home, to write and record their follow up album. The band also booked and performed on a European Tour with Alkaline Trio in early 2009, starting on January 22, 2009 and ending on the February 17, 2009. The tour covered shows in Belgium, Germany, Holland, Austria, Italy, Switzerland, France and ending in a 11 date tour in EnglandAlkaline Trio & Broadway Calls 2009 European Tour DatesAlkaline Trio & Broadway Calls 2009 European Tour Dates. Shortly before the European Tour, the band announced via myspace on January 6, 2009 that they had signed with Sideonedummy Records for their next album releaseBroadway Calls sign to Side One Dummy RecordsBroadway Calls sign to Side One Dummy Records. Once the band came home from the European Tour with Alkaline Trio, the band set about tackling their next album. Starting on Tuesday March 10, they headed to Ft. Collins, Colorado, to record in the "Blasting Room!!", armed with close to 20 songs. There they would record their second album with producer Bill StevensonBroadway Calls Records with Producer Bill Stevenson, the drummer for Descendents and Only Crime. Bill Stevenson's production credits include records with bands like NOFX, Good Riddance, Rise Against, Comeback Kid, Suicide Machines, Descendents, A Wilhelm Scream, MxPx, Lagwagon, The Ataris, Black Flag, and many moreBroadway Calls head to studio. Pre-production was completed by March 15, which whittled the number of songs down to 13. Tracking began on March 15 with Bill and Jason LivermoreBroadway Calls finish pre-production. The band had finished recording and mixing the album by April 8Broadway Calls finish recording and mixing album. The band then performed some tour dates with The MenzingersBroadway Calls to tour with The Menzingers. On May 14, 2009, Sideonedummy Records revealed the name of the band's second album to be Good Views, Bad NewsSide One Dummy Records announce new Broadway Calls album name, to be released August 18, 2009. On June 1, 2009 Sideone Dummy announced the release of the album's first single, "Be All That You Can't Be" on July 21, 2009Side One Dummy Records announced new Broadway Calls single. The single was available on 7" vinyl, available in Blue, Orange and White(Hot Topic Exclusive). The pressings of each colour was limited to 500 eachBe All That You Can't Be single information. On June 10, 2009 the band announced that "Be All That You Can't Be" was to be included on the Warped Tour 2009 Tour Compilation CDBe All That You Can't Be to be on Warped Tour 2009 Compilation CD. Good Views, Bad News reached #24 on the Billboard Heatseekers chart.Album Info, Billboard.com More recently the band has announced single shows with Bane and This Is Hell on July 27 and Comadre, Dead To Me, Hour Of The Wolf on August 8. These shows are to be warm up shows ready for the band to perform on 5 dates on the 2009 Warped Tour on the Kia/Kevin Says Stage. Broadway Calls was scheduled to perform at the Leeds Festival in England on August 29, and at the Reading Festival on August 30. These festival dates lined between dates supporting The Offspring on August 25 and 26 in London and Manchester, England and September 1 and 2 at shows in Munich, Germany and Milan, ItalyThe Offspring & Broadway Calls European Tour Dates 2009. More recently Sideone Dummy have announced the band is to support Streetlight Manifesto on a U.S tour during late September and early OctoberStreetlight Manifesto & Broadway Calls US Tour Sept - Oct 2009, followed up by 3 dates supporting The Gaslight Anthem during mid October 9Broadway Calls future tour dates|publisher=Side One Dummy Records. In Late July 2009, 2 songs additional songs were made available from the new album, for free download. "The Call Out" is available from NME website"The Call Out" free download from NME. "Jump At Shadows", is available, from a promotion with UK based "Kerrang!"Jump At Shadows Free Download. On 6 August 2009 the music video for "Be All That You Can't Be" debuted on Absolute Punk"Be All That You Can't Be" Music Video Debuts On Abolsute Punk. In late August 2009, the Bouncing Souls announced that Broadway Calls would be supporting them alongside Bayside on a tour across the West Coast of the U.S during late October and early November 2009Bouncing Souls West Coast Tour Oct/Nov 2009. During April and May 2010 the band toured the east coast and midwest of the U.S with Cobra Skulls, The FlatlinersBroadway Calls 2010 tour with The Flatliners and Off With Their HeadsBroadway Calls 2010 tour, amongst other bands. The 2nd music video for the album was made for "Basement Royalty", and was released on 13 May 2010Basement Royalty Music Video. It was made up of a collection of live performances when the band performed at Banquet Records in the UK in early 2010, and clips of the band members exploring the UK. Matt Koenig left the band in early June 2010, due to alleged lack of song writing contribution towards the band's third album, which they had planned to start writing for following the end of their tour in early 2010Matt Koenig leaves Broadway Calls. Koenig has been replaced by Adam Willis, who previously played with Josh Baird & Ty Vaughn in Countdown to Life. The band is currently writing for their third album. Screamo band Comadre released their 4th Mix tape on 1 October 2010, which includes a collaboration with Broadway CallsBroadway Calls collaborate with Comadre. Band members * Ty Vaughn - Guitar/Vocals * Adam Willis - Bass * Josh Baird - Drums Former members * Robbie Baird - Guitar * Chris Spencer - Guitar * Matt Koenig - Bass/Backing Vocals Discography Albums * Broadway Calls (2007), (Smallman/State of Mind Records) * Broadway Calls (Re-Issue) (2008), (Adeline Records) * Good Views, Bad News (2009), (Side One Dummy Records) EP's * Call The Medic (2005), (State Of Mind Records) Splits * ''The Riot Before/Broadway Calls Split '' (2007) * ''Broadway Calls/Teenage Bottlerocket Split '' (2008), (Adeline Records) Singles Music videos References External links *Broadway Calls on MySpace *Broadway Calls on Purevolume *Adeline Records *Interview with Ty Vaughn *Broadway Calls on Sideonedummy Records *ChangeTheRecord.net interview with Broadway Calls - Sept '09 Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Bands Coffee Project have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia